Here, There, and Everywhere
by Popuri
Summary: A songfic to The Beatles' Here, There, and Everywhere from Jyou's POV : It's been 15 years since Mimi moved, and Jyou's suffering from lovesickness. A fluffy fic, but good. n_n


**Here, There, and Everywhere  
The Beatles**

  
Jyou sat in his third-story Tokyo apartment, gazing blankly out the window. He felt empty inside.. And it hadn't been just recently. "Fifteen years..", he murmered, shaking his head slowly, as he watched the rain.  
  
"Fifteen years.." It had been fifteen years now. Fifteen years since he'd seen her face-to-face. Fifteen years since he'd held her hand. Fifteen years since he could hear her voice without paying ten dollars per minute.. but of course, he would pay anything imaginable to just hear her voice. A sigh, and he stood, taking another sip of his coffee before grabbing his jacket and heading out to the hospital where he worked.  
  
He didn't want to go.. The entire staff was always whispering about him. ' That Jyou Kido -- he's too depressed. He should lighten up, maybe get married or something. '  
  
But of course, he pretended not to hear. He couldn't marry anyone -- not unless it was her. All he thought about was her, lately..  
  
Surely, in order to be happy, he would need his Mimi at his side.  
  
**_To lead a better life, I need my love to be here_**  
  
He remembered it so clearly, that day fifteen years ago when she'd gotten onto the plane.  
  
"Don't worry, Jyou, I promise you I'll be back as soon as I can save up enough money."  
  
"I believe you, Mimi. And I'll be here waiting for you."  
  
She had smiled, and kissed his cheek gently, those chestnut lockes brushing softly against his cheek. "Well then.. I'll see you soon, Jyou. Good bye!"  
  
"Good bye, Mimi.."  
  
And that was it. She'd gotten on the plane. He stood in the airport, watching her through the glass walls. The last thing he'd seen her do was wave. She'd smiled, and waved, and said something.. Of course, he couldn't hear what it was: he was in the airport, and she in the plane. But he knew. She'd told him, "I'll be back before you know it!"  
  
But she hadn't been back before he knew it.  
  
Fifteen years, and he could still feel the ache of her absence.  
  
That wave good bye.. He prayed it hadn't been forever.  
  
**_Here, making each day of the year  
Changing my life with a wave of her hand  
Nobody can deny that there's something there_**  
  
In the middle of the night, Jyou sat bolt upright in bed, and put his glasses on.. a sigh, and he flopped back down on the bed. "Just a dream.."  
  
And what a painful dream.. She'd finally fulfilled her promise to him, she'd come back. They'd married, they'd sworn never to leave one another again. The staff of the OR had stopped their constant whisper-whispering. He was good old Doctor Kido again. He'd been able to feel those beautiful brown tresses once more. And they had stood there, looking into one another's eyes, and that guy.. that Michael was there, talking, but Mimi didn't notice.  
  
Jyou clutched his pajamas as he felt the stab of pain in his heart.  
  
Michael.  
  
Mimi had told him how sorry she was, but that she just couldn't sit there in a different country than he, and do nothing. That she had moved on, and he should, too. That was last time he'd called..  
  
"But Mimi..", Jyou choked out into the night, "How can I possibly move on?"  
  
**_There  
Running my hands through her hair  
Both of us thinking how good it can be  
Someone is speaking  
But she doesn't know he's there_**  
  
In the morning, Jyou stood up, and phoned through to the hospital, telling them he was taking a vacation.  
  
It had been far too long. Mimi might be able to move on, but he couldn't. He was going to America to see her. If she refused him, so be it. If she cared more for this Michael than for him, so be it. But he had to see her again. He had to try. He needed her beside him. He loved her.  
  
**_I want her everywhere  
And if she's beside me I know I need never care  
For to love her is to need her everywhere  
Knowing that love is to share_**  
  
When he got to the airport, he went right to the counter. "Yes, I'd like a ticket to New York, please.."  
  
"Sir.. We only have one seat left on that flight. It's first class, the price is really high.. You might do better to wait for a different plane."  
  
"No, ma'am, I'll take the ticket -- I need to be on that fl.."  
  
Suddenly, a farmilliar voice. "..Jyou?! Is that you, Jyou?!"  
  
He spun around. No, this was too good to be true. It couldn't be.. His words caught in his throat, but he finally managed to choke out one: "M..mimi?!"  
  
She was taller than he remembered. And physically more mature. But her brown hair was the same.. and her eyes, her lovely brown eyes -- they were full of undeliable love.  
  
Then and only then did he realize that she had been suffering, too. That their love wasn't something she had just tossed aside..  
  
**_Each one believing that love never dies  
Watching her eyes  
And knowing I'm always there_**  
  
"Jyou.. I'm sorry I took so long.."  
  
"What about Michael?"  
  
Mimi paused, but then she shook her head, flinging her arms around him. "No, no, no! I don't love Michael! He's only a friend! It was all just an excuse, just an excuse so that maybe you would move on.. I didn't want you to be unhappy for the rest of your life because you thought I was waiting for you.. "  
  
He blinked, baffled. "But.. Mimi.. It's been fifteen years.. Why didn't you come?"  
  
".. I didn't have enough money .. I finally saved up enough, but it had been so long, I thought you might not want me anymore, a--"  
  
A finger was pressed to her lips in order to silence her. "Mimi.. I want you everywhere."  
  
**_I want her everywhere  
And if she's beside me I know I need never care  
For to love her is to need her everywhere  
Knowing that love is to share_**  
  
She looked up at him, saying nothing, just gazing into his deep blue orbs.  
  
Jyou smiled softly, looking into his love's soft brown hues as he stroked her chestnut hair.  
  
"Mimi.. I'll always be there for you."  
  
**_Each one believing that love never dies  
Watching her eyes  
And hoping I'm always there  
To be there  
And everywhere  
Here, there, and everywhere.. _**


End file.
